


At the End of the Rope

by pineapplerobots, runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Cloaca, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplerobots/pseuds/pineapplerobots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Davesprite have been dating for some time, but Davesprite, anxious about John's potential reaction to his less-than-human parts as well as his kinks, hasn't let it go beyond kissing. That is, until John refuses to let him avoid what he wants any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Rope

**Author's Note:**

> John and Davesprite are both aged up

TG: _*Your heart is pounding as you head from the deck down to your room as quickly as possible. You know John was trying to help by prying and asking what was wrong, but that was about the last thing you needed from him. When you reach your room, you rush inside and slam the door. Leaning against it, you feel slightly sick. Birds don't go into heat so what the fuck is this? You and John have had sloppy makeouts before, but you never go any further. But you want him--you **need** him to... You shudder as you think of what perverse things you want him to do to you. You float to the floor, curling your tail around yourself and shaking slightly as you try to figure out what the fuck to do about these thoughts you've been having.*_

EB: _*And he's gone. Just like that. All you wanted to do was see if he was alright, but Dave (you can't call him Davesprite anymore; it just doesn't feel right) just absconded like all hell broke lose. And it might literally have, seeing as how Dave was in such a rush to get away from you. You can't help but feel a bit hurt that he would just fly off like that. Things have been getting awkward between you two, and you wanted to try and fix that. You take a deep breath and, knowing he won't like it, make your way to his room, hoping to at least get some sort of answer from him. You carefully knock on his door and give a small,*_  
dave...?  
_*And then you wait.*_

TG: _*John's knock shakes the door as you lean against it, but you can't bring yourself to move.*_  
fuck off egbert  
_*It causes you almost physical pain to not open the door and throw yourself at him, but you can't let him see you like this. You can never tell him this sick stuff you've been thinking. He would never look at you again, much less kiss you or hold you or call you "Dave" despite what everyone else says.*_

EB: _*You kind of just lean against the door until you slide down into a sitting position. You're determined to wait there until he decides to come back out, and you're sticking to it.*_  
dave, come on, i can't help unless i know what's up! shove your pride into a corner for a second if you have to!  
_*Okay, so that came off a little harsher than you intended, but it's true. You just want to help, and if he's going to be all defensive about it like he normally is, then you can't do a thing.*_  
please...?

TG: _*You can feel an unmoving pressure against the other side of the door--he's not planning on leaving, is he?*_  
you cant help john this is my shit to deal with  
im fine  
_*You can't even be bothered to keep the emotion from your voice. You just need him to leave. Fast.*_

EB: _*You huff an annoyed sigh and cross your arms over your chest.*_  
look, i don't care if you get angry at me until we get off this stupid ship. if you can't tell me, then it must be pretty serious which is why i came here in the first place.  
_*Yeah, you're sucking at this right now. But it bothers you that Dave can't talk to you about something that's bothering him. And you can tell it's pretty freaking bad at this point. You don't really care what the problem is, you just want him to be able to talk to you about it, plain and simple.*_

TG: _*He sounds surprisingly upset--it's not like you need to tell him everything that's going on in your head.*_  
why do you give a shit? its not like you can fix all this bullshit stuff thats wrong with me

EB: _*You roll your eyes even though you know he can't see you.*_  
oh i don't know, maybe because every time we try and make out it gets awkward and i'm figuring the problem has something to do with that maybe?? sheesh dave, i'm not dumb.

TG: _*You feel like your whole body just iced over. You guess John's more observant than you give him credit for. Shit. You lean your head back against the door, wishing you could make him understand the reason you can't tell him this and that you can't let him fix this **because** you love him.*_  
youre right but this isnt something you can just fix  
_*You decide to try and distract him with cheesiness.*_  
its not you bro its me

EB: _*Your brow knits together as you think of what he could possibly be talking about.*_  
so... you can't talk about it because i can't fix it? well ok, even if i can't seem to fix it, wouldn't it be better if you just got it off your chest already and talked about it? i mean, i know you're not one for the whole sitting down and barfing out emotions and crap, but still.  
_*You still don't plan on leaving any time soon.*_

TG: _*Why is he making this so fucking hard? He's acting like you don't want to just spill your guts to him, like you don't want to fling the door open and kiss him until you're both panting and- No, you can't do that. But you know, by now, that he's not going to leave. So you sigh heavily and slowly begin to pull the door open.*_

EB: _*You smile a bit to yourself as you feel yourself leaning back from the door being open, thankful that he's actually complying for once. You sit back up and scoot yourself forward so you can stand back up. You wait for him to open the door enough so that you can walk in, wanting him to move at his own pace even though you're getting a little impatient yourself.*_

TG: _*You open the door the rest of the way now that he's not poised to fall over from leaning against it. You open your mouth to give some defensive explanation, but now that you're looking at him, you can't. Fucking bird hormones or whatever this is. You know if you open your mouth first, you're going to say something you regret, so you snap your jaw closed and grit your teeth.*_

EB: _*Oh. He's waiting for you to say something. You should've figured this, but just the way he looks like he doesn't even know how to begin worries you. You carefully step into his room and sit back down next to him, never breaking eye contact. You were serious with the whole talking thing. It seems like you two don't do enough of it when it comes to these types of things.*_  
ok so, is it just awkward feelings again or what?  
_*The question is pretty blatant, but you're not sure how to start when you don't know what's up.*_

TG: _*You get up to close the door quickly before settling back down in the middle of the floor. John seats himself uncomfortably close to you, but you can't move away. He's essentially staring through your shades, as he always does, and you decide you should probably break eye contact before you go insane. You occupy yourself by looking at your taloned hands instead.*_  
yeah you could call it that

EB: _*Yeah, you knew he wasn't going to give you straight answers off the bat. You patiently try to coax him into telling you what's wrong. You think you've gotten used to Dave being this... Dave-y.*_  
alright, so... anything in particular? like, does it bother you when we do certain things?

TG: _*You can't stand how he's patronizing you, treating you like a frightened animal that has to be gently enticed out of hiding. Irritated, you rise and float back and forth across the room.*_  
if doing "certain things" bothered me i would have just stopped engaging in them  
_*There's no chance you're going to tell him that it bothers you because it's never **enough**.*_  
this was a stupid idea  
just go im fine

EB: _*Well that was a nice fuck up you just performed. You're just really, really bad at this. Heck you don't think you've ever really spoken emotions with anybody else either, which you probably should have taken into consideration before starting this whole thing.*_  
ok, ok, I'm sorry!  
_*Your expression is probably one mingled with worry and regret right now as you hold your hands up in front of you.*_  
and no, it's not a stupid idea when i'm telling you that you can just basically word barf at me and i won't care! i'm letting you say whatever you need to right now.

TG: _*His apology completeley disarms your frustration and makes you forget your stupid libido for a second.*_  
fuck dude dont apologize  
_*Your voice is quieter than you expected. You didn't mean to hurt him--you could never hurt him.*_  
i just dont want to ruin this sweet bromance or whatever weve got going on right now  
thats why i cant say anything about this  
its better this way

EB: are you really sure about that? because i doubt it. like, a lot. and i don't really think you could consider it a bromance anymore...  
_*Shit, what do you two have anyway?*_  
look, all i'm saying is that whatever you say, i'm going to roll with it. try isn't even an option. i'm just going to take it and go with it, because you running away isn't something i particularly like happening.

TG: _*Why does everything he says make your heart melt and your resistance weaken? Because he's John, that's why.*_  
youre right this is way beyond bromance territory  
i hope youve got yourself a passport because were hopping borders right over to a totally different continent  
and dont think for a second that i dont want that  
_*Wow, just spill everything, why don't you?*_  
but you dont want to know all that goes on in my head thats for fucking sure

EB: _*You feel yourself begin to smile at the Strider rambling you're used to. And the fact that he knows it's not just bromance is definitely nice. It's actually reassuring you a bit and you feel yourself relax some. But then he finishes his last sentence and your brow knits again in confusion.*_  
and why not?

TG: you think you could handle what goes on in a striders mind? i dont think your egbertian brain could take it  
_*Great, just insult the kid who just invited you to spill your guts with the promise of zero judgment whatsoever. But you always do that anyway.*_

EB: _*You have to try your hardest not to roll your eyes even though you know his insults are just one big defense mechanism.*_  
no seriously, just cut the crap for like five seconds and have at it! chances are, whatever the heck it is, i'll wrap my brain around it eventually!

TG: i... cant  
i literally dont think i can force the words out of my mouth  
go fucking figure  
_*You give a small, bitter laugh.*_  
and... i dont want to lose you

EB: oh.  
_*You hope the tone of your voice didn't just sound disappointed as all get out. I mean, sure you are a bit, but if he literally can't say anything, you're not about to force it out of him. That would just end very, very badly.*_  
dude, you're not losing me any time soon, believe me. and uh, is there any way i could help with that? i guess?

TG: _*Somehow, you were almost hoping he would force it out of you. But he's waiting for you to trust him, and you have no idea why you can't, so you may as well start somewhere.*_  
you said this isnt a bromance anymore  
i know my anatomy is fucked up being a bird-man-sprite-thing and all but if you want to move beyond just kissing i think that could be arranged

EB: _*Well don't just sit there all slack jawed and blinking up at him; say something! But you can't for a second as you're pretty sure that your face just went about a hundred degrees hotter. He's freaking serious about the moving beyond thing, but you turn your attention to what he said before that for now just so you can keep your head from spinning.*_  
whoa wait, no! you think your anatomy really matters?? you're you and that's perfectly fine, dude! i don't mind at all!  
_*You stand up and start walking toward him before you realize what you're doing.*_  
besides, i'd be stupidly shallow if i did and that's just dumb. and uh...  
_*You have to collect yourself for a bit.*_  
i would have no problem with that last part.

TG: _*You feel your jaw drop a bit at John's words. He has no idea what your anatomy entails, and that's about the least of your problems, but you feel a surprising amount of relief at his reassurance. And then he gets up, starts walking toward you--and his approval of your notion of going further... You have to cover your mouth with your hand to make sure you're not giving too much away--not that he can't read you like a book anyway. He's making this so hard and so easy at the same time. You back away a little as he advances, trying to tell yourself that you shouldn't all but beg him for what you want. No way. Just because he's trying to accept how much of a freak you are physically doesn't mean he'll be so understanding about your less savory thoughts.*_

EB: _*You're trying so hard to understand him right now, trying to get why he's doing this. Why he's looking at you like a deer in headlights, why he's slowly backing away from you, why he constantly feels the need to belittle himself when you don't see anything worth calling him out for. Heck, you might as well be trying to understand all of him all over again. But you don't. And sheesh, just the way he's trying to cover up his mouth to shut himself up. It's a bit distracting. And your train of thought starts going off from there. What if he's freaking out because...*_  
wait, dave? um this is probably going to sound dumb, but how far did you want to try and go...?

TG: _*You can't help letting out a small squeaking noise at his words. You start speaking, your hand still over your mouth, before you can think of what you're even saying.*_  
i dont know  
i just need... more than this

EB: _*Oh my god, is he... making those bird noises again? Not that you care, oh no, more like you want him to do it again because it's just so... well you can't even explain it, but you'll be damned if you didn't like it. You bite down a smirk with your overbite and tap a finger against his hand.*_  
i think you're going to have to move this if that's the case!  
_*And you're just smiling at him like a doofus.*_

TG: _*You're glad your shades are in place because the way he's simultaneously teasing and gentle melts your heart. You slowly lower your hand and float there, just looking at him and trying to keep your breathing steady while he's in such close proximity.*_

EB: _*You can't help but notice just how high-strung he is as you're so close now. It's even starting to make you nervous.*_  
ok, well, i kind of need to know what you want? i mean i don't really care. i just need to understand. and stuff.

TG: _*Like you can tell him you want him to tie you up and... No chance. You wish he would just stop being nervous and considerate for once and just do something.*_  
i dont really care  
just do whatever you want to

EB: _*You narrow your eyes a bit at him, but only in a searching kind of way. You still don't really get him, but no matter. For now, you take his chin and let yourself float up a bit to his level, pressing your lips against his while to tilt your head to make it more comfortable. Just like any other kiss you've exchanged. Except you don't want it to stop there soon enough.*_

TG: _*You know as soon as your lips touch that letting him in the room was a bad idea. He's ok-ed your proposition of going further, but you're pretty sure he still doesn't know shit about your anatomy and what "going further" might mean. But you're not about to let this kiss go to waste, so you quickly start kissing him back, wrapping your arms under his to rest your hands on his shoulders.*_

EB: _*You bring both your hands up to lace your fingers at the nape of Dave's neck and just continue kissing, albeit a little heavier than before. Crap, you're not moving too fast, are you? Although, it's kind of hard not to as you've both been waiting for some sort of way to get past the awkwardness for a while now. You just want the two of you to feel comfortable with each other for once.*_

TG: _*John's hands move down to your neck, teasingly close to your ruff of neck feathers, and--shit, was that a cooing noise you just made? John seems so hesitant. Does he really want you? Is he starting to regret what he said?*_

EB: _*You chuckle as you're kissing because you totally heard that. And then you start to feel yourself relax more. Duh, it's Dave. You don't know why you had to be so anxious in the first place. Your kisses start to linger more on his lips as you take it slower and filled with more meaning than haphazard pecks.*_

TG: _*As John's kisses grow longer and slower, you tighten your grip on him, pulling him closer as you float together in the middle of the room. But suddenly, your glasses clack together, jarring you out of your pleasant state. You pull back reluctantly and hesitate for a moment before removing one of your arms from around him and slipping your shades off.*_

EB: _*You blink in confusion until you realize that feeling was your glasses being smacked together. You're about to shrug it off when he's taking off his glasses and you just smile and can't hold it back even if you tried. You gently scratch at the feathers surrounding his neck absentmindedly. You place a kiss on his jaw and cheek, trying to get him to initiate one on the lips this time.*_

TG: _*He grins at you, and you can't help but smile back. Then he starts massaging his fingers into the ruff of feathers at your neck, and you gasp for air. He has no idea what he's doing to you. Your head drops back.*_  
john... fuck me...  
_* **Shit** did you just say that? What's wrong with you?*_

EB: _*You try your best to pick your jaw up off of the floor, but it's not really working. There's a heat slowly rising to your face and wow, you hadn't seen this coming, but something's telling you you should've. You just take a gulp since your mouth is suddenly dry and ask slowly,*_  
a-and... how exactly would that... work??  
_*You're totally not joking.*_

TG: _*You pull yourself out of his arms and flutter to the other side of the room.*_  
shit just forget i said anything  
what the fuck is wrong with me? john just leave  
please  
you dont want to do this  
im just feeling really messed up right now  
more so than usual i guess

EB: no, i'm being serious!!  
_*You're starting to get a bit annoyed that Dave seems to think you don't want a whole lot of things today. Which is bullcrap.*_  
seriously, i don't care about the anatomy part and the things you may or may not be willing to tell me about how far you want to go!!  
_*You start to calm down a bit and just look over at Dave.*_  
if uh... if you were ready for something like that, you could've just told me.

TG: _*Your mouth drops open, and you fail to resist the impulse to cover it with your hand. How could he just be that accepting? You guess you may as well just spill it all then and wait for him to run for it.*_  
its not just that  
i want you to...  
_*God, you can't even bring yourself to say it.*_

EB: _*You yourself can't even believe the words that are coming out of your mouth right now, but you're not thinking about ever taking them back.*_  
just tell me! i mean, is it really that bad?

TG: _*God, you're going to regret this.*_  
do you know what bondage is?  
_*Of course he doesn't, the virginal kid. You're going to screw him up forever, and he's going to think you're fucked up--which you are, but you didn't want him to know that. Ever.*_

EB: uhh, kind of?  
_*You have to look off to the side to say the next thing on your mind.*_  
that's... something sexual isn't it? uh not that i care?? i'm just not entirely used to the idea is all.  
_*And you're not kidding. You'd be open to trying something, but god, if you weren't gonna be nervous the whole time, something was wrong.*_

TG: _*Your heart drops into your stomach--John looks so nervous you can't even focus on the fact that he didn't flip the fuck out. You go over to him and tentatively touch your fingers to his cheek.*_  
its ok egbert  
its not like you have to pander to my every fetish  
if its going to make you piss your pants in nervousness lets not do this

EB: _*You press your lips together in a thin line as you just think for a second. You also do a lot of blinking as Dave comes over and touches you, but you let him, of course.*_  
ok don't... don't flip. hear me out for a second. i don't know whether i actually want to do this or not but  
_*The rest of your words are a helluva rushed and smushed together.*_  
how will i know if i don't like it if i don't at least try or something.  
_*You give a mumbled.*_  
or something.  
_*before going quiet.*_

TG: _*Your eyes widen.*_  
i guess i didnt really think of that  
i just figured youd freak out at any mention of anything weird  
like this wouldnt be weird enough to begin with  
_*You rest your palm against his cheek, relieved he's not only still in the room but that he's actually letting you touch him.*_  
i dont want to force anything

EB: _*You slowly look back over at him and wow, he's being so gentle right now it's sending some tingles down your back.*_  
well, i trust you enough. that counts for something, right?  
_*You really hope it does because your curiosity is starting to creep up on you and it's kind of unexpected.*_

TG: _*You can't help the small smile that forms on your lips at his words.*_  
yeah it does  
and theres no way i would even bring this up with anyone else  
so did you...  
_*You can't finish your question, but you hope he'll get it.*_

EB: _*You make a sheepish grin and nod, careful to not look like you're scared or something accidently, because you really aren't. You just... don't know what to expect. Especially with Dave freaking out about his body on top of all of this. You guess you'll see what he means soon enough, curiosity still getting the better of you.*_

TG: _*You sigh in relief when John nods before looking around the room for something for him to--God, are you actually doing this? You spot a few kerchiefs you collected when your bird brain told you to build a nest--and you kept them because the designs were badass, ok?--and swallow hard before fluttering over to pick them up.*  
_ you sure about this egbert?

EB: _*You nod again and, realizing he might panic if you don't say something soon, you start with,*_  
y-yeah, i'm good. i just... what exactly is bondage and why were you flipping shit about your body??  
_*Whoops.*_

TG: _*You open your mouth, but nothing comes out the first time. No, of course this wouldn't be cool with him. Jesus, what were you thinking? You guess, while you're fighting a losing battle, you may as well just pull all the weird shit guns out of your arsenal.*_  
bondage can be a lot of things but basically you would tie me up and gag me and have your wicked way with me  
_*God, could you fuck this up any worse? Not if you tried. You clear your throat and try not to be sick out of nervousness.*_  
my body is half bird if you didnt notice and that comes with an extra weird part  
thats why i was flipping shit like i was making fucking pancakes for the whole country of canada

EB: _*Your eyebrows couldn't be skyrocketed farther up your face as what Dave is asking starts to sink in. He... wants to be dominated and wow holy hell how is that the hottest thing you've ever heard, huh?? You have to try really, **really** hard to keep from nervously giggling or laughing. It's really not weird, you think. He just wants you to have his way with him. Yeah. Kind of hot, honestly.*_  
ohh.  
_*is all you say as you let a chuckle slip. You could have some fun with this. At least, your gambit definitely could. You kind of forgot about the so-called "extra weird part" of Dave's anatomy for now.*_

TG: _*You have no idea what's going through that kid's head right now. Fuck, you're the one who's supposed to know what everyone else is thinking. You just laid all your cards on the table, and there he is, chuckling away. Fuck that kid. You can barely keep the frustration out of your voice.*_  
what the fuck is that supposed to mean?

EB: no, sorry, sorry!  
_*You kind of slap a hand to your mouth until your chuckling subsides.*  
_ that's just um, kind of hot. not going to lie. i didn't know you just wanted to be dominated or whatever. it's kind of cute!

TG: _*Your jaw drops--you're on a roll here--and you nearly let the kerchiefs in your hand fall to the floor.*_  
john... are you serious? and im not fucking cute  
_*You puff up indignantly.*_

EB: heh yeah, i'm serious!  
_*Your laugh is more of a reaction to him puffing up and not the bondage this time.*_  
whatever you say, dave.

TG: _*You bite your lower lip, feeling more nervous than you expected. You float slowly back to him and, when you're less than a foot away, you hold out the kerchiefs to him, not wanting to say anything since you're sure it would come out as some involuntary bird noise.*_

EB: _*You're suddenly kind of nervously giddy about this whole thing as you take the kerchiefs. As you think of what you should do next, you can't help but ask,*_  
uh did you want to get comfortable before i do anything?

TG: _*"Get comfortable?" God, he's... actually going to do this-- **you're**_ _actually going to do this. You nod and flutter over to your bed, heart pounding and mind racing. Folding your wings behind you, you sit down on the bed and freeze, hoping that's close enough to getting comfortable. Shit, you're suddenly really nervous, so you occupy yourself trying to keep that fear from your expression.*_

EB: _*And you start to feel nervous again just as Dave starts looking it. As you float over to the bed, you sit behind Dave and gently bring both of his hands behind him. The nervousness mixed with some new-found excitement that makes the pit of your stomach start to hurt. Oh man, is this really happening? You've seriously just been given a pass to do what you want to Dave. It's pretty overwhelming to say the least. You tie the kerchief around both wrists, careful not to make it too tight when tying the knot. And then you float back over to be face to face with him, not exactly knowing how to start even though you actually really want to.*_

TG: _*You didn't think your heart could beat any faster, but as John brings your hands behind you and starts wrapping the kerchief around them, you're pretty sure your heart is going to hammer out of your chest. He's being so gentle, though, and somehow, the way his fingers brush against your hands as he ties them together calms you a bit. You feel the kerchief tighten as he finishes tying it, and suddenly his touch is gone as he comes around in front of you. You can do nothing but stare into his bright blue eyes, and you hear your utterance of,*_  
john...  
_*come out as little more than a whisper.*_

EB: _*You're done. Something just snaps and, even though it kind of scares you, you've got no time to dwell on it. You're not floating anymore, that's for sure. Prankster's gambit be damned; this is something totally different as you crash your lips onto his, with your hands on his chest, in his hair, and any place you can reach, all while trying not to move so freaking fast. But, it's beginning to be so hard **not**_ _to.*_

TG: _*When John essentially slams into you, his hands all over you, you make a muffled surprised noise against his lips. You instinctively try to bring your hand up to try to get some leverage, but you feel the bonds around your wrists tighten against your movement. Now that it's so real, you panic, your eyes snapping open. But you just see John-- **your**_ _John. He's not going to hurt you. You've always known that, but you know it for sure now. So you lean into the kiss, ignoring your arms completely and trying to use the kiss as your anchor to him.*_

EB: _*You start to calm down as you realize, crap, Dave can't use his hands, duh. You have to hurry and pull back with a mumbled,*_  
s-sorry.  
_*before you carefully start making out with him again, this time not as frantic. Still plenty of heat, that's for sure. You slowly lower yourself to push him down on the bed and your kisses just roam over his body. You kiss down his jaw, over his neck, and to his left shoulder, doing that scratching into the feathers surrounding his neck again.*_

TG: _*You lie on your back, arms and wings situated somewhat uncomfortably beneath your back. But as John starts kissing you again, you couldn't care less. He's kissing your neck then- You moan as he scratches the ruff of feathers around your neck. God, that was just too much. How could something so small do this to you?*_  
john stop... that  
its too... nnng...  
_*You're already nearly panting.*_

EB: hmm?  
_*You stop kissing Dave and sit back up a bit, just looking at him.*_  
crap, i didn't... do something wrong, did i??  
_*You knew you were moving too fast, damn it. You start feeling guilty because, hell, Dave is pretty much powerless beneath you. That guilt starts spreading and situating itself in your chest, and you have to bite down on your lip once again to deal with it.*_

TG: _*As soon as John pulls away from you, you feel bereft and vulnerable. You didn't realize how much you needed his touch, but, God, do you need it.*_  
no  
shit just whatever you do dont fucking listen to me  
keep going

EB: ok, well really, if you need me to stop, just say so.  
_*You wait a moment before leaning in again. You move in to start to scratch his feathers again, using both hands this time. As you nuzzle and kiss the side of his neck, you drag the tip of your tongue across Dave's skin just to see what effect it'll have.*_

TG: _*When John brings his hands and lips back to you, you feel like your body is on fire. You emit a noise that's nearly a keen as he massages your neck feathers, and then you feel his tongue on your neck and*_  
jesus  
egbert stop  
no  
fuck dont stop  
shit  
wait  
i...

EB: _*He's definitely not giving you a concise answer, so you just slow down a bit and give a quick kiss to the back of his jawline.*_  
better?  
_*Instead of scratching his feathers, you just kind of knead at them, gently and patiently, giving him some time to figure out what he wants.*_

TG: _*As he slows down, presumably thinking it's what you want, you dumbass, you make an involuntary squawk of protest.*_  
john no  
shit  
just ignore whatever the fuck i say  
i want everything you were just doing dont fucking stop or so help me  
_*So help you what? You can't do anything like this. And that thought makes your heart race more than you thought it would.*_

EB: _*You chuckle into the side of his neck and start kneading your fingers more into his feathers like you're playing the piano, except with a bit more pressure. As you do that, you give gentle scratches here and there like before, except it's more like teasing. You know Dave is going to hate it after a while, but you can't help yourself. You start using your tongue to dance on his skin again, this time adding wet kisses to the mix. It's kind of just sucking on his neck more than actual kissing, but you don't think he'll mind much.*_

TG: _*When he digs his fingers into your feathers, you fail to bite back a moan. His mouth and tongue on your neck make you shudder, and your head drops back onto the pillow. But then he starts just scratching lightly, tauntingly, around your ruff. You squirm, trying to force his touch to knead deeper. You groan, half in frustration, half in pleasure.*_  
fuck john come ON

EB: _*You can't help but laugh again, because you know you're just being a downright ass. You rake your fingers slowly through Dave's feathers and down to his chest. As you move lower to hold his torso, you just start absentmindedly stroking his sides, bringing your face back up to start kissing him again. Although, this time it's a bit different. Your kisses are drawn out and peppered with nice doses of lip biting and using your tongue. It's not the most graceful thing, but hey, whatever. He's still practically vibrating beneath you, so you try and placate him with digging your fingers into his feathers again, albeit harder this time.*_

TG: _*God, everything he's doing to you makes you shiver and gasp for air. As you strain against the kerchief around your wrists and try to move your wings that are pinned beneath you, you realize just how completely you're at his mercy. And just as your mind wraps around that thought, John presses hard into your ruff, and you emit what is a cross between a groan and a crow-like screech. Horrified at your own strange noise, the blood drains from your face, and you try to catch your breath as quickly as you can.*_  
fuck sorry that was really fucking weird i didnt mean to  
shit

EB: _*You have to admit, you're startled a bit by the noise, but you come to and shake your head.*_  
no, no, that's ok! sheesh man, just let it out already. you don't have to act like you're in control all the time!  
_*You  give his ruff  another grab, letting your fingers go through his feathers like you were kneading dough or something. You're not sure of what else turns him on, but you'll figure it out soon enough. Besides, you've got plenty of time.*_

TG: _*The combination of nervousness and pleasure causes your throat to emit a loud caw. You don't even bother fighting it this time--you don't have the strength to. The fear and pleasure are starting to coalesce, making your head spin. Should you ask him to slow down? No. You asked for this. You're not weak. You can take this.*_

EB: _*You're not as startled this time by the sudden noises Dave is making, and instead, you smirk a bit to yourself because you're the one who made them happen in the first place. You move down his body gliding your fingers over every inch of skin on his torso as you can. You trail unmethodical kisses down his chest and to his stomach, realizing with a jolt the farther down you get that Dave still hasn't really explained what's up with his anatomy. The kisses start to stop and you're just left with gently rubbing your hands over his sides, letting your brain scramble for ideas on what to do next. You're screwed.*_

TG: _*You pant as John trails his pianist's fingers down your chest, kissing as he goes along. Each spot he kisses and each trail left by his fingers tingles with warmth, and you start to relax. But he keeps going farther down. Shit, you don't want to ruin this by explaining the weird shit that happened down there when you merged with that crow sprite. You close your eyes and vainly hope that he'll just ignore it or gag you before you have to try and tell him about your fucking weird bird body.*_

EB: _*Your curiosity is at maximum as you continue to slip lower down Dave's body. You run your fingers down his tail first before looking back up again. All you see is feathers on his orange skin, which only confuses you further. Maybe he's just being extra self conscious? But, knowing Dave, it can't be that easy. You decide you'll do some exploring of his body on your own. Besides, it can't be that bad. You realize there's still another kerchief off to the side of the bed and you look back up at Dave. As you lift an eyebrow, you ask,*_  
gag?

TG: _*You shiver and let out a small chirp as John strokes your tail. You know he's going to avail himself of the opportunity to sate his curiosity about your anatomical weirdness. You strain a bit against the kerchief around your wrists. You couldn't even stop him from leaving if he thinks you're just too fucking strange for him. You're about to say something--anything--when he just says that one word, and you feel every part of your body go still for a moment. The nervousness abates to a sheer rush of adrenaline, and you feel your dick, which has been too affected by your conflicted feelings to do much, start to gain heat.*_  
yeah sure  
why the fuck not  
_*But as soon as you say it, fear floods back, but you're not going to take it back now.*_

EB: _*You're trying to follow all of the emotions going through Dave's face before he gives you a response, and it's almost dizzying. And then his is expression is just stuck on "It looks like you're about to be sick". You don't even know if he realizes he's making it. You take the other kerchief and float back up and settle next to his head, propping it up so that you can tie it around. But before you do, you give Dave a kiss, pretty much telling him not to freak out so much. You're definitely not planning on hurting him or running off, no matter what happens. You're careful not to tie the kerchief into his hair before you're done, and when you are, you ask,*_  
does it feel ok? uh, just nod yes or no i guess?  
_*It still feels kind of weird to you that you have so much power over him at this point.*_

TG: _*You can't look at John when he comes up to sit beside you. When he kisses you, it somehow feels like the last one you'll ever get, and you quickly match the pressure of his kiss, frantically trying not to lose your opportunity. Then he pulls away and presses the knotted cloth into your mouth, and you let it settle behind your teeth. Suddenly, the pressure on your cheeks and the back of your head is constant, and you realize he's finished tying the knot. He sounds so hesitant when he asks you how it feels, and you're not sure which one of you needs the reassuring anymore. You finally look up at him and... God, he looks almost as scared as you feel. You wriggle awkwardly toward him and manage to bring your head up to rest on his lap, breathing heavily through your nose. As an afterthought, you nod in as pronounced a manner as you can to make sure you don't cause him any more nervousness than necessary.*_

EB: _*You blink and smile sheepishly down at Dave as he moves, also moving yourself closer to make it easier on him. You bend down and kiss his forehead after he's given you that sign that, yeah, he's alright. You slide your hands over his shoulders and start scratching into his feathers around his neck again, knowing by now that this is probably the most sensitive spot you've found on him so far. And you're not holding back either. You're practically massaging his shoulders and neck while kneading through his feathers.*_

TG: _*When John leans down to kiss your forehead, you close your eyes and relax a little. But suddenly, he's digging his fingers into your feathers, and with your mouth held slightly open by the gag, you can't bite back the panting moans that come from deep in your throat. You shudder with pleasure each time he digs his fingers into your feather ruff particularly hard. Your dick is definitely starting to harden, and you are simultaneously grateful for and embarrassed by the fact that you can't wear pants with your tail.*_

EB: _*And suddenly you thank any higher beings out there for the invention of the gag. Holy crap, you need to make sure you're not getting reeled in too much by Dave's panting so you can concentrate on the matter at hand here. You carefully move out from underneath Dave and take your fingers out of his feathers to float in front on him again. As you carefully situate yourself on top of him, you start running your fingers down his skin again, knowing damn well that you're teasing him. You_ **_want_** _him to make those sounds, no matter if they sound more bird than human at times. You just really love it when he does.*_

TG: _*When John moves away, removing his fingers from where he buried them in your feathers, you can't hold back a squawk of protest. God, you hate those bird noises you make. They make you feel like you're not even human anymore--you're sure John thinks they're weird as hell. So when he trails his fingertips down your chest and you emit a caw-tinged moan, you whimper in frustration with your own vocal cords. And that turns into half a cooing noise. Fuck damn it.*_

EB: _*You can hear the frustration in his voice, especially now that it's mixed in with bird noises and you can't help but chuckle a bit.*_  
you know, you might hate those sounds, but i think they're just as good as the human ones.  
_*You get this strange idea to lo lean in and lick up his stomach from his navel, and you find yourself abiding by it. Of course, you feel your face heats up by the sudden impulse, but you don't think Dave will mind too much in retrospect.*_

TG: _*At John's comment, following a moment of concern that he can read your mind, you give another choked whimper, this time out of the relief and affection that seems to have lodged itself in your throat. You don't think you fully understood how much John's feelings on your more bird-like traits affected you. Then you think, maybe you should have just told him about_ **_all_** _of that before he gagged you. Neither option would have been good. But your thoughts are interrupted by the sudden wetness of John's tongue on your abdomen, creeping up your chest. A long half-cawing keen forms in your throat, and you don't bother trying to hold any of it back anymore.*_

EB: _*You make light giggles against Dave's skin. You never took him to be this sensitive, but you're kind of glad he is. You almost laugh as you know how to put that overbite of yours to some good use, dragging back down his stomach. God, you could make Dave keen out those sounds for forever if you wanted to. Granted, you'd probably get a nice smack by his tail, so you opt for reaching up with one hand to knead into his ruff again. You basically just want to get him as worked up and flustered as possible for now.*_

TG: _*As John rakes his teeth over your stomach, your breathing grows ragged, and you moan softly, the sound rich and low with pleasure. But then he digs his fingers into your feathers again and... Fuck, if he's hoping to just reduce you to a squirming, moaning puddle, he's doing a good job. You let out a squawk of simultaneous pleasure and frustration and squirm under his touch, not sure if you want more or less of it. You feel your dick getting pretty hard, and the lack of attention being paid to it only increases your frustrated movements.*_

EB: _*And then you have to stop for a moment to realize you just felt Dave's hard-on against your leg. Well duh, it was gonna happen sooner or later. Which brings to mind that Dave was talking about something else when mentioning his anatomy. But no matter. Your fingers skate downwards to the patch of feathers that can only be explained as his crotch area. You palm your way at it, not exactly sure where his member is, but it probably doesn't matter. Just the fact that you're touching that spot should get some sort of reaction out of Dave.*_

TG: _*As John brings his fingers down past your abdomen, your breathing quickens, accompanied by what might best be called small chirping noises. But as his fingers brush nearer their mark, you remember that he's also getting closer to your unwanted piece of bird anatomy. Shit. You thought you could but--no, you can't let him see that. You make a small, shamefully frightened-sounding peep of some sort as you flip onto your side and curl up into yourself.*_

EB: oh shit, i'm sorry! crap, i should've asked first or something!  
_*Well no_ **_duh_** _he'd freak if you're touching him there. You've wanted to get that intimate for a while now, but you've never actually gotten close enough to that point. You figure the sudden movement must have startled him.*_  
um, i can just keep doing what i did before if you want! that's... that's perfectly fine!  
_*Wow, are you rambling? Really? Right now?*_

TG: _*You curl up further in regret for making John so worried. You wish you could tell him it's not his fault and that you're the one being a 9-year-old who's scared of your own body and what he'll think of it. You take a few deep breaths through your nose before resolving to do something you never thought you'd do voluntarily: actually show some emotion. You turn to look him in the eye and try to convey, with expression alone, your affection and rapidly growing trust along with your fear--but not of him. You have no idea how the fuck to do this--how do people even show emotion like this? You just hope he got the gist of what you mean.*_

EB: _*You falter with you panicking for a bit to realize, to your shock, that Dave is just... Holy crap, you didn't know something like that could happen with his expression. He's looking at you with such adoration, but he's... afraid? And then you think you've got it. Wow, why didn't you figure it out sooner? He's still freaking out about his body, which is why he shied away from you so quickly.*_  
oh my god dude... i didn't... look, when i said i wouldn't care about however your body is constructed, i really meant it! you just... trust me. seriously, just trust me on this one.

TG: _*You hold his gaze for another few seconds before slowly rolling back over, pinning your arms and wings under your weight again. You carefully look anywhere but at John as you wait for him to make his next move.*_

EB: _*You take a deep breath and smile at Dave. Even though he isn't looking at you at the moment to see it, you don't mind. You move your hands soothingly down his sides again before you start palming him again. You go at the same pace as before since you figure Dave will just get frustrated if you go any slower, just like last time. It's a little odd, what with all of the feathers, but this part of him is definitely human, so it shouldn't be a problem soon enough. Suddenly, you're struck by something that doesn't feel like feathers. Not at all. It's more... fleshy? You're not entirely sure what that spot is, but you tentatively brush a finger over it for now.*_

TG: _*You don't bother holding back your small, whimpering moans when John starts stroking your erection. But then he reaches lower, and as he brushes a finger over the opening of your cloaca, you let a crow-ish cry escape as you shudder with pleasure.*_

EB: _*Well hell, you have no idea what you just did, but it seems to be working. And holy crap, now it's turning_ **_you_** _on. Your mouth starts to get dry once you realize, wow, you're going to be the one making produce all of those sounds for however long this continues, and it's a little dizzying. After taking a small, shaky breath in and out, you stroke your hand down Dave again, hitting that patch of flesh more clearly this time.*_

TG: _*As his fingers brush against your opening with a bit more pressure, you involuntarily arch up, your feeling of helplessness heightening the effect of his touch. You moan loudly and bite into the cloth in your mouth, trying to gain some sort of purchase on your own reactions. You turn to look at John's face, wondering what he thinks of all he's just learned.*_

EB: _*Oh man, you're curious as all get out now and you can't help it. you dip your hand lower to reach for that spot again and_ _oh my god. Well, you weren't expecting that one. Not that it bothers you, and yes, it's a bit strange, but nothing you can't get over. It's just... whoa. You have to blink a couple times to register what you just came across before you stroke that area again. You look back up at Dave to make sure he's not freaking out, but lo and behold, he's a bit distressed.*_

TG: _*As he runs his fingers over your opening two more times, you feel it become wet in your arousal even as your erection tingles with inattention. But every time he strokes the lips of your opening, you shiver and have to catch your breath only to have it taken by a sharp, cawing moan. It dawns on you that, since John keeps stroking your opening, he must not dislike it too much. Some of your nervousness abates, but when he looks at you, you continue to hold his gaze, too far gone to hide anything you're feeling from him.*_

EB: _*You gulp down some nervousness when yes, you're right when you try and guess what's happening here as soon as you can feel Dave's wet arousal. That's when something clicks and you really can't stop yourself, for better or for worse. Gambit be damned. You lean down and just run your tongue over the opening, getting a shock of a salty taste you didn't really expect, but you don't care. Dave's probably not going to know what to do with himself, but you decide to rub your thumb over the tip of his dick anyway. This is... way hotter than you thought it would be.*_

TG: _*When you feel John's tongue on your opening, the muscles in your abdomen spasm. Then before you can even respond, he presses his thumb to your tip, and you emit a keening screech that, if it hadn't been muffled by the gag, you're sure would have been heard through the whole lower deck of the ship. Maybe it still was. You're annoyed that you're so fucking vocal and that he's getting to you so_ _**easily** , but there's no chance you want him to stop.*_

EB: _*Another thing you didn't expect: Dave being so vocal. You're starting to absolutely love it though. You keep massaging his tip for a bit before stopping to just explore the new find. You're just so intrigued. You know how the human part of him works already, so you want to try and figure out the other bits as much as you can. As you brush some feathers away, you notice they're lightly stained with yellow and you don't bother trying to get rid of your smirk. You did that. Awesome. As you start working both your thumbs on both sides of the opening, you insert your tongue once more, a bit deeper this time as you test the waters.*_

TG: _*You pant through your nose as John rubs the tip of your dick, and when he moves his hand away, you give a small, indignant squawk that come out as more of a soft groan. But then you feel him press against the lips of your cloaca, and you squirm a bit, partly from pleasure and partly from nervousness. But then you feel... is that his tongue?_ _Inside you?_ _Your breath hitches in your throat before expelling itself as a low, warbling moan. You close your eyes and, for once, shut off your thoughts and just **feel**.*_

EB: _*There's a heat slowly rising between your legs that you feel like ignoring since, hello, you've got a tied up Dave in front of you, squirming under your touch. You pull back just a bit to shudder a breath before going back and just taking Dave in. You're not even exactly sure what you're doing, but Dave likes it, so definite points for that one. You tease at the opening before sliding your tongue in again, but for only brief moments at a time. Of course, you want him flustered again.*_

TG: _*He pauses for a moment, and fear floods back into your mind. But then you feel his tongue again, and you moan softly. Then it's gone again, and back, and-- shit, he is being such an ass right now. Not like he ever isn't. You squirm and squawk loudly in frustration.*_

EB: _*You hum a chuckle on his skin and rub your fingers around the base of his dick to placate him for the time being because you're far from done here. You use your other hand to carefully spread Dave wider, letting your tongue slip in more. The hand at Dave's member is now gone again in favor of touching around his opening, and the farther in your tongue goes, the more you realize just how warm it is. Heat rises to your face at the thought, not because of how it could be weird, but because you're actually_ **_doing_** _this and it's just so sexual that it should embarrass the hell out of you. But, then again, it's Dave and there's not really much you're not willing to do for him. You do less thinking and more acting as you just slowly move your tongue in and out.*_

TG: _*You hear that chuckle and--fuck him. He trails his fingers around the base of your erection, and you arch up, trying to get him to touch you more, harder. But then his touch is gone again, and you give another muffled crow-like screech. Then he's back to teasing your opening with his tongue, and your panting is accompanied by small noises of frustrated pleasure. You instinctively arch up, trying to force his tongue farther into you.*_

EB: _*And it kind of works actually, because you weren't really expecting the motion. Well, you should've at least. However, you just let it happen and wow the way Dave tastes is more than enough to start turning you on again, not to mention the fact that this is so freaking intimate. You carefully breathe out of your nose as you're being pushed up against him, getting a new idea. You move your tongue deeper into him for a moment, just touching and tasting and-- when did you start touching yourself through your pants??*_

TG: _*You feel John's tongue finally go deeper into you, and you moan and writhe in pleasure. But, shit, it's still not enough. You try to ask for what you know you want, but all that comes out is a muffled*_  
mmf  
_*before you remember that you obviously can't ask for anything. You make a small frustrated squawk.*_

EB: _*You know he wants more. And you decide to give it to him for now. You keep basically eating him out (oh my god that's such an embarrassing thought) but you reach up with the hand that isn't currently fumbling over your crotch to Dave's dick. You work your fingers around him, lazily touching him until you come up with a good enough rhythm to be using your mouth and hand at the same time. The hand at your pants abandons your body in favor of spreading Dave's opening.*_

TG: _*Only a small, cut-off moan escapes your throat as John wraps his fingers around your dick. How did he suddenly get to be so_ **_good_** _at this? But even as he's devoting all his effort to making you writhe in pleasure, you realize that he's been ignoring himself this whole time. This upsets you more than it probably should, and you give a frustrated moan at being unable to do anything about it. But then you remember: your tail is still free. You clumsily bring the tip of your tail up to press against John's crotch.*_

EB: _*You make a small, surprised sound at the sudden pressure, until you realize where it must be coming from and you moan a bit instead. God, you are so, so glad for that tail of his. And the fact that he can do that to you in general. You basically show him this by stroking him a bit faster, every so often massaging his tip because you know he'll go nuts. Your movements aren't the most fluid or graceful (hell, you're probably shaking a bit right now), but you do the best you can.*_

TG: _*Your tail isn't dexterous enough actually remove any of John's clothes, but god tier pajamas being what they are, you easily slip it down beyond the waistband of his boxers and start running it down his length. But then he starts pumping faster and running a shaking thumb over your tip. You're so fucking close, and you can't hold back the cawing cry that probably just informed him of all he needs to know on the matter.*_

EB: _*You try your hardest not to pull back and start biting your lip or something because, duh, you're kind of in the middle of something. You rock your hips against his touch and you're about to delve your tongue deeper into him until you hear that cry, realizing how hard he is. And that's when you just stop, putting your idea into action. Oh man, is be gonna be **pissed** , but you hope it's not too bad, considering what you have planned for him and how he'll understand what you're doing soon enough. You just breathe against him and wait for a bit, bracing yourself for some angry bird calls.*_

TG: _*Suddenly, he just stops--everything. You can still feel his breath against your opening, which makes the lack of contact even more painfully obvious. You emit something very near a cawing scream and buck desperately. You notice how stiff and painful your shoulders feel from being tied back for so long, but that's a minor offense, considering. You hate yourself for being so easy to manipulate into such a strong reaction, but you were **so fucking close**.*_

EB: _*You stroke his sides and just wait some before running the tip of your tongue over the slit of Dave's opening all the way up to the tip of his dick, not realizing what you'd done until you were already finished. You gulp, going back down to nudge your tongue at his opening, knowing he's already so close, so he's going to be extra sensitive. You're not planning on letting him unravel just yet.*_

TG: _*You shudder as John's tongue travels across your now extremely sensitive groin. You continue to shiver and whimper as he licks toward the tip of your dick, your small sounds growing louder as he continues. Then, his tongue is gone again, and you protest with a weak squawk before you feel him at your opening again. God, he is an ass. But so are you. You shakily wrap your tail around the base of his dick and start to pump painfully slowly.*_

EB: _*You make a small gasp, narrowing your eyes at the fact that he wants to play for little game too. after you've found yourself bucking a bit, you stop and decide you're not about to give in. You trail your fingers up his member once more, making sure to be painfully slow before lowering it to your mouth, flicking your tongue over the slit of his tip. Typical grade A, top of the line asshole right here, but you know he won't be able to resist your touch now, at this point.*_

TG: _*As he touches his tongue to your slit, you moan and buck, trying to get him to take you in his mouth. But then force yourself to you stop. No, he's not going to win this. You use all your self-restraint to keep yourself still--though you're still shaky--as you brush the tip of your tail across his slit, still pumping very slowly. Your breath is coming only in labored pants, but if he's going to play this game, you can play right back.*_

EB: _*Panting is okay for now, right? That doesn't mean you're giving up or letting him win, does it?? You sure as hell hope not since you've already started to and you're not about to stop. Cutting back any moans that might escape through your lips as best as you can, and definitely trying to keep your hips straight, you bend down and start sucking, getting Dave worked up only so that you can deny him once more. Hopefully all of this starting and stopping will end in a desired result. At least you hope so...*_

TG: _*John touches his lips to your dick, and you nearly scream. Shit, you're so much more sensitive already than you thought you were. You barely manage to keep your tail wrapped around his dick. How can he just manipulate you into practically crying out for the whole ship to hear? You're not going to let him get away with it unscathed, though. You tighten your tail around his erection, still straining against his pants and boxers, and give a quick upward pull before slowly unraveling from around him.*_

EB: _*You take a quick breath through your nose, breathing a groan back out when you realize he's not going to continue. Oh it's on. You lower your mouth down onto Dave's dick as much as you can and slowly bring yourself back up, using your tongue to brush up onto the underside of him. God, you are so shaky right now, what with the sudden surge of adrenaline and hormones you just got from Dave playfully tugging at you. You didn't even realize you liked it like that, but hey, the more you know.*_

TG: _*He wraps his lips around your erection, and you barely hold back a groan that would tell him exactly how close you are. Instead, you give what amounts to a small peep, which you hope doesn't give you away because, if he knew, that fucker would just stop again. But you can't stop your impulse to thrust into his mouth, completely forgetting about the tip of your tail just hanging there inside his boxers.*_

EB: _*God, you'd give anything to have Dave stroking you again, but you repress the thought as much as you can. Instead, you get another crazy idea and whoa, are you seriously thinking of getting him to do that? Honestly, you're kind of weirding yourself out today, but hey, that prankster in you is sure getting a kick out of it. You don't know if he's close again or not, but you pull back anyway, pressing the pad of your thumb over his slit and idly rubbing. You clear your throat, your voice just a bit husky.*_  
i'm not... letting you come until you show me you want it.  
_*Oh god, you just said that. Oh god again, you're looking up at him with what's probably a mix of arousal and... well you're not sure what to call it, but it feels a bit sadistic. Jesus christ.*_

TG: _*When John moves away and presses his thumb to your tip, you can't hold back a muffled screech. He's looking at you like... holy shit, you didn't know Egbert could do that, but, fuck, is that hot. And he wants you to...? What does he think your noises and squirming have been showing him? You're not giving him any more. Fuck no. Fighting your hormone-slowed body and brain, you bring the tip of your tail up to brush against the tip of his dick, lingering over his slit before descending to stroke his balls.*_

EB: _*Yeeeeeah, he's probably at his breaking point already with the decision to have at your dick with no remorse. Although, you **could** just get him to do it anyway with this new development. The more he touches you, the more you'll touch him. The thought is suddenly cut off at the sharp intake of air you just took. You reach down to put as much pressure as he's putting on your balls to the fleshy slit of his cloaca. Damn, you hope this works.*_

TG: _*As soon as he starts teasing you, lightly brushing his fingers against your opening, you're at your wit's end. Fuck your pride, you **need**_   _to come. You give a loud bird-like screech that makes you sick to hear come from your throat, but he seems to like your freakish noises--quite a lot, actually. You look down toward him, hoping that he sees the look of desperation on your face because that's all you're going to fucking give him.*_

EB: _*Yup, that's it. That's definitely what you needed. You look up at him again and slowly lick your lips (oh god, you're never gonna live that one down), slipping your index and middle fingers into the opening you'd been stroking only moments before. You let your fingers wander there, giving a grin to him before lowering your mouth onto his dick again. You suck hard before you make a pattern of moving up and down on him, trying very hard not to nick him accidentally with your teeth. After all, you just let it go from there, not bothering to give Dave any time to prepare for it.*_

TG: _*You give a yelping squawk at unexpectedly feeling him inside you again. And then he-- You cry out and shudder as you tense up, coming inside his mouth. You fall back onto the bed fully, spent and panting. But then you realize John hasn't given himself any attention--for your sake. He hasn't even taken off his fucking pants. You shakily withdraw your tail from inside his boxers and fumble with the button on his jeans, knowing that, even if you weren't totally out of energy, you still couldn't get his pants off like this--you hope he's getting your hint.*_

EB: _*You swallow as much as you can, coughing a bit as you carefully withdraw and wipe at the line of pale yellow going down the side of your mouth. And then you realize just how painfully hard you are. Your face contorts into only a half grimace, still riding on the pleasure of getting Dave off. As you realize what he's now trying to do with his tail, you shakily fumble back at the button of your pants. Your fingers slip several times before you successfully manage to pull the damn things down over your hips, leaning up a bit to shimmy and stop right above your knees. Holy hell, your breathing is already turning sporadic.*_

TG: _*You wish he'd just fucking untie you already, since, after coming down a bit from your adrenaline high, you realize your shoulders hurt and your arms have fallen asleep. But you may as well keep going--he seems like he's close. You wrap your tail around his exposed erection and pump slowly, then speed up, flicking the very tip of your tail over his slit occasionally.*_

EB: _*You squeeze your eyes shut, clamping your jaw down tight as you roll your hips into his movements until you can't take it anymore. You make a pretty pathetic sounding moan (or at least, it sounds that way to you, considering what you had just done moments ago), your whole body tensing as you come. You take a couple breaths before flopping down next to Dave and reaching over to undo the gag once you've got your head on straight once again. Next comes the kerchief on his wrists, and since he just looks so spent, you do him a favor and move over to sit behind him after you help him sit up. After embarrassingly realizing you need to quickly button up your pants again (you fumble a little too much, but you get it done eventually), you carefully let Dave lean back into you again. The kerchiefs are haphazardly discarded somewhere over the bed; you don't care. You just wrap your arms around Dave's waist and sit there, not really knowing what to do after what just happened.*_

TG: _*When he unties the gag, you move your jaw from side to side to make sure you still have full use of it. And as soon as he unties your hands, you pull them around to stretch your arms in front of you to pull your shoulders back into place. You feel him pull you to his chest (for once, you're glad only one wing is intact so that he can do so unhindered), and you lean against him, trying to return your breathing and heart rate to normal. He's now seen significantly more of you than you ever wanted to show anyone. But you realize that, deep down, you did want him to know. And you wanted him to be ok with you--all of you. The things you hated: your bird noises, your cloaca, your tail--he didn't just accept them, he actually **liked** them. And that fact kind of makes you like them, too. You turn to look up at his face. He looks tired and shaky, too, and you smile a little, remembering that he's just as human as (well, more human than) you are. You close your eyes and rest your cheek on his shoulder*_  
john...  
_*Your voice comes out a raspy whisper, so you stop there for the moment.*_

EB: _*You let in sink in that you just did all of that. Holy everloving crap, it was amazing though. You shakily sigh against Dave until he turns around to look at you, and it catches in your throat. Dave has afterglow all over his face and you have to bite your lip because one: it's kind of hot, and two: you feel a bit of guilt pool at the bottom of your stomach for what you did to him. You try to make up for it by pressing a kiss into his hair once he's slumped over onto your shoulder, giving a less than pronounced,*_  
yeah?  
_*through the lingering huskiness of your voice. After clearing your throat, you wait for an answer, not minding if he takes all the time in the world to make it because that means more cuddles.*_

TG: _*You press a light kiss to John's collar bone, too physically exhausted to move to kiss him anywhere else. Wrapping your arms around you, you entwine your rough fingers with John's, careful not to let your claws scratch him. You notice the slight rawness of your wrists, and your arms still aren't quite back to normal, but you're all right with that. You nudge your nose against John's neck and relax even more in his arms.*_  
nothing  
nevermind

EB: _*You lightly squeeze Dave's hand for a moment before idly running your thumb over the back of his hand. You press another kiss into his hair before carefully leaning back to lay on the bed, bringing Dave close to lay mostly on top of you. You make a low hum and smile at his kisses, taking a deep and relaxed breath in and out.*_  
you sure?

TG: _*When John brings you both to lie down on the bed, you pull yourself off him, but only so you can turn over to burrow into his side. But then you realize how disgusting and sticky you are and start to look around for tissues or a kerchief or anything that can get this shit off of you.*_  
yeah im sure  
_*you reply in a distracted manner, not really noticing what you're saying.*_

EB: _*You're thoroughly distracted by Dave wanting to be so close to you and you have to blink and get your head on straight again to realize he's looking for something to clean himself. Well duh. You grab for the kerchief at your feet, glad it's not the one that had been in Dave's mouth, and hand it to him, giving a sort of sheepish smile.*_

TG: _*You look up at John as you take the kerchief from him and begin trying to wipe this off. The look on his face seems kind of hesitant or nervous--like he's looking at a wounded animal.*_  
whats that look for?

EB: _*You bring a hand up to cover the weird smile on your face and shake your head.*_  
i just can't... wow, that happened.  
_*You chuckle a bit before bringing your hand back down, shrugging. God, you don't know. You're just being weird and you need to stop.*_

TG: _*You narrow your eyes at him before wadding up the used kerchief and throwing it at him.*_  
what do you mean by that egbert?

EB: ew gross!!  
_*You scrunch your face up and swat the kerchief away. It bounces off your hand and lands somewhere on the floor. You find yourself smiling again because you can't help it.*_  
well i learned i like doing those types of things with you.

TG: _*You raise an eyebrow. That's not exactly the response you were expecting, but you're completely ok with this. You give him a small, actual smile.*_  
same here dude

EB: _*You keep grinning at him like the dork you are, giving him a light and slow kiss on the lips before leaning your forehead against his.*_  
heh, cool.

TG: _*As he presses his lips to yours, you kiss back, letting warmth flood into you. You didn't realize how much you missed his lips on yours that whole time. When he leans his forehead against your, you sigh contentedly and let your smile widen.*_  
john...  
_*You stop short, not quite sure if you want to say what you had in mind so soon.*_

EB: _*You roll your eyes a bit but still keep smiling. He's beating around the bush again and you know it. You pull back enough just to poke his forehead slightly, giving a single laugh.*_  
oh come on, say what's on your mind! it's fine!

TG: _*Your smile fades.*_  
its nothing dont worry about it  
_*You lay back down a short distance from him.*_

EB: _*You're not about to let him get off that easily this time. You make a short sigh and scoot over to be as close as you can to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.*_  
you know, you kind of suck at the whole being able to explain shit thing.

TG: _*You tense a little at his touch, even though that makes absolutely no sense, considering what just happened. You guess you may as well just spill it.*_  
i love you

EB: _*Well you weren't exactly expecting that, and with the heat creeping into your cheeks, it's only made more obvious. But hell if you care. Those three words couldn't make you happier as you start grinning again.*_  
i love you, too, dave.

TG: _*You let out a sigh of relief and a soft accompanying bird noise. You roll over to face him and touch your palm to his cheek. Then you bring your hand up to stroke his hair as you wrap your other arm around him.*_  
i love you

EB: _*You kind of find it funny that Dave seems to like saying it more than once.*_  
i love you, too.  
_*You begin to close your eyes at his touch since it feels nice, just loving that you two are this close to begin with.*_

TG: i love you  
_*Your repetitions grow softer, but you can't stop saying it, and your smile grows each time. You're a total idiot. You touch your forehead to his and just look at him, his eyes gently closed, his long, dark eyelashes tangled together.*_  
i love you

EB: _*To each of his I love you's, you give an*_  
i love you too.  
_*in return. There's a tickling sensation as Dave's hair brushes your forehead until the pressure of his skin is against your own. You slowly open your eyes again to look right into his and you whisper,*  
_ i love you too. a lot. like a ridiculous amount. it's kind of awesome.

TG: _*Your smile widens to the point where you're not sure if you've ever smiled like this before. You look so incredibly lame, but as long as you manage to calm your shit before anyone else sees, you figure you're fine.*_  
you want to take off your shirt your pants? at least make yourself comfortable before you pass out egbert

EB: _*You laugh a bit, not entirely sure if he's kidding or not, but you shrug anyway.*_  
well i don't know, would a lady such as the likes of you be offended if i did?  
_*A smirk plays itself across your lips. Man, you really never get tired of messing with him.*_

TG: _*You know he's trying to get to you, but you're in such a good mood that you don't even mind.*_  
id be offended if you didnt

EB: _*After a couple moments of you just continuing to look at him, you push yourself up from the bed and start discarding clothing, save for you boxers. You flop back onto the bed next to Dave, suddenly feeling kind of sleepy.*_  
hehe, that better?

TG: _*You notice that he just looks at you for a few seconds before he moves to make himself more comfortable. You smile a bit more at that thought. When he lies back down next to you, you shamelessly wrap your arms around his waist and bury your face in his shoulder, making a small, chirping sigh as you do so.*_

EB: _*You also wrap your arms back around him, careful to not make the position uncomfortable and, wow, you forgot how warm Dave was. You smile to yourself, nuzzling into his hair and closing your eyes once more. Sleepiness creeps up on you yet again as your mind starts going comfortably numb, finally falling asleep against the one person you care about the most.*_

TG: _*You feel John's breath grow slow and even, and you burrow further into his chest, drifting off with your ear pressed to John's heart.*_


End file.
